


It Will Never Stop Spinning

by AgentRed



Series: One shots [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Venom (Comics)
Genre: Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentRed/pseuds/AgentRed
Summary: As Dylan is shown to be one of their chances, Peter thinks back.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Flash Thompson
Series: One shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722679
Kudos: 3





	It Will Never Stop Spinning

**Author's Note:**

> What's happening with King In Black is epic and I love it soo much. Great writing, great art. I just had to write something, even if it will never compare.

New York was a city full of people of all sorts. Night owls were a constant. It is the city that never sleeps after all.

"Soooo, how was it?"

Peter looked over to his friend, hotdog dripping sauce over his hands. He was thankful he took of his gloves- you never know what's on them.

"Punching the face of that thug or getting to see JJs face when the newbie got the workplace prize?"

Flash let out a chuckle, shaking his head. "No, silly! Did you seriously forget today-yesterday's date?" Eyes shining with the cities lights, Flash gave him a smirk.

"Oh- OH! You meant my anniversary!" Peter scrunched up his eyes as he face-palmed. "I was late."

Flash laughed and Peter felt his cheeks warm in embarrassment. The blonde pitched his voice as he repeated what Peter had just said before adding on, "Classic Parker."

Peter lightly wacked his friends arm and got one back as retaliation.

"That was yesterday now. We haven't slept but to everyone else it is. The world just keeps on spinning, don't it?" Flash tilted his head back to look at the starless sky, leaning on his hands. Squinting as if he could try see past the light pollution.

"I mean, according to science-" Peter was cut off by a middle finger and shushing, Flash lowering himself to lay back on the roof top.

Peter pouted as he finished off his crumbs, giving his hands a quick clean with the hands sanitizer Flash had procured.

He didn't get how the other man was just content to stare up at the sky like that. He had been to space, seen soo many beautiful, dangerous things and yet still would chose to look at the plain sky of his childhood home, even if it hung as a reminder of all the bad things.

"Y'know, I think Eddie will make a great Venom this time round. I miss the symbiote but... I still have friends. Eddie doesn't have that, Andi needs more support, Felicia gets mixed up with the wrong people, you have me of all people." Peter almost interjected but Flash continued, "It felt like the world span at different speeds throughout my entire life but it never really stopped. I had my mum, sister, friends and you. You stayed with me throughout some of the toughest times in my life, kept the spinning going."

Flash sat up, meeting Peters eyes with a relieved face.

"Despite all I've done to you, you still helped me. That type of kindness is rare. Despite my father and what I got from him, you helped. And for that, I'm soo very thankful."

Peter, mask ripped, thought back to that conversation as Dylan grieved. He, himself grieved. Flash was right, Eddie had been going in the right direction and yet... Peter still had been wary.

Now looking at Dylan, he knew he was going to give his all to protect him.


End file.
